falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Cheng (Chairman)
Chairman Cheng was the leader of the Communist Party of China and the head of state of the People's Republic from at least 2063Wastelad video game was first published in 2063 and features Chairman Cheng as the main antagonist until the Great War in 2077. Under his rule, China clashed with the United States in the Sino-American War, invading Alaska in 2066. Despite initial successes, the Chinese military was forced into a stalemate by the American defenders and eventually beaten back all the way to the Chinese mainland. Despite that, even as late as 2077, Chinese troops continued to fight in Chairman Cheng's name, indicating he held onto power despite the looming defeat.Liberty Prime: "Chairman Cheng will fail. China will fall." (Liberty Prime's dialogue) Chinese commando: "For Chairman Cheng!" (Chinese commando's dialogue) Background Under the rule of Chairman Cheng, China invaded the U.S. state of Alaska in 2066. China's nominal head of state during the time was President Xin. The exact details of the relationship between the two leaders are unknown. During the course of the Tranquility Lane or Anchorage Reclamation simulations, Chinese soldiers can occasionally be heard yelling "For Chairman Cheng!" in Mandarin Chinese. The Chinese remnant soldiers found in Mama Dolce's may also shout the same phrase. Liberty Prime sometimes voices the line, "Chairman Cheng will fail! China will fall!" The senile Irving Cheng at Tenpenny Tower claims to be descended from Chairman Cheng in 2277, though it is unknown whether this is his imagination or something more substantial. Notes * A distinctive facial hairstyle that can be chosen for the player character in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas is also named after him. This facial hairstyle bears a resemblance to the type of mustache often associated with Fu Manchu. This is further confirmed in Fallout 76 which depicts a pixelized propaganda caricature of Chairman Cheng. * Cheng mentioned by name as being portrayed in a work of fiction called "Hell's Chain gang", in the Hubris Comics press release, in which there is an organization referred to as "Chairman Cheng's Commie Cyborg Corps". Appearances Chairman Cheng is mentioned in Fallout 3, its add-on Operation: Anchorage, Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. Behind the scenes * His name is a reference to Ashley Cheng, production director at Bethesda Softworks. * The name "Cheng", written as 程 can mean either journey, sequence, or regulations. * His quotation is most likely an allusion to a quote by Mao Zedong, leader of the People's Republic of China from 1949 to 1976: "We can learn what we did not know. We are not only good at destroying the old world, we are also good at building the new."Report to the Second Plenary Session of the Seventh Central Committee of the Communist Party of China" (March 5, 1949), Selected Works, Vol. IV, p. 374. The fact that Cheng says this suggests that Mao's policies were followed into the 2070's, similar to how American sentiment from the 1950's persisted. * Cheng's role in the CPC is somewhat unclear, as Chairman can refer to 4 different political bodies (Central Committee, National People's Congress, Political Consultative Conference and Central Military Commission). As Cheng seemed to have been a widely known figure, even in pre-war America, it can be assumed he was either the former or latter of the four, as the acting leader of China or the commander of the People's Liberation Army. He seems to have fulfilled both roles throughout the Fallout series, so it is also highly possible that the Fallout version of the Chairman of the CPC had control over multiple or even all government jurisdictions and could thus act as both head of state and commander-in-chief of the military. * The Sierra Depot GNN transcript references a President Xin as the head of state, however, Fallout 3 has explicitly retconned this. Additionally, the President in China has always been the second-highest rank in order of the CPC, which makes it odd, that China's head of state would be, or at least referred to, as President, and not the Chairman of the Central Committee. The translation of the Chinese term for the President of the People's Republic of China is 中华人民共和国主席: Chairman of the People's Republic of China (technically, Chair''person''). References Category:Fallout 3 mentioned-only characters Category:Operation: Anchorage mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only human characters Category:Fallout 76 mentioned-only characters Category:Chinese characters es:Cheng (presidente) fr:Cheng (Secrétaire Général) pl:Towarzysz Cheng pt:Cheng (Primeiro Ministro) ru:Председатель Чен uk:Голова Чен zh:程主席